Shinigami et Hanyou
by Alexis1995
Summary: Quelques temps après l'incident avec Seigen, Kudo Fujimaru fait une rencontre qui lui fera à nouveau vivre la joie de l'aventure. lire et donnez votre avis svp. Soi-FonxFujimaruxKikyo/InuyashaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

je ne possède aucun des personnages

CHAPITRE 1

Rencontre

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis l'affaire Seigen, Fujumaru Kudo patrouillait autour d'un temple familliale à la demande d'Uhahara car d'après lui une étrange source d'energie provenait de cet endroit, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment car sa soeur était en train de s'entrainer avec Yoruichi à la Soul Society afin de maitriser à son tour le Bankai afin ne pas etre une gène pour son jumeaux, et puis surveiller un temple familliale n'a rien d'amusant.

Le temple, ou le Sanctuaire, Higurashi était un endroit magnifique, au centre d'un magnifique terrain tronait une belle et grande maisont à deux étages, avec à sa gauche un petit cabanon, au sud-est, à quelques metres, un arbre dont la beauté vous redonnait le sourire, et enfin au nord-est un autre cabanon, dont on pouvait sentir une étrange énergie s'en échapper.

Fujimaru se trouvait allonger sur le toit d'un immeuble à proximité du sanctuaire "bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'mennuie moi" bailla le jeune homme en s'étirant "alors que Matsuri s'entraine avec Yoruichi alors que moi je suis coincé ici, quelle chance elle a".

Il fut soudainement coupé par un cri.

"Quoi?" se demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, il vu une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années poursuivi par ce qui semblait etre un Hollow.

Le hollow en question ressemblait à un serpent géant.

"C'est quoi ce truc!?" pleura la fille "comme si les démons ne suffisaient pas, maintenant je suis par ces machins!"

Elle courut si vite qu'elle s'emmela les pieds et finit par tomber au sol, le Hollow se précipita sur elle en ouvrant sa gueule béante.

"Kyaaah! aide moi Inuyasha!" cria la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle pensait sa mort iminente, le son d'une épée tranchant la chair et le cri de la créature, lui ont fait rouvrir les yeux pensant voir Inuyasha, quelle ne fut pas sa désillusion quand elle vit que son sauveur était un jeune garçon de sa tranche d'age, il avait de courts cheveux blond foncé, deux mèches sur le coté du visage et une descendant sur son nez, un rubant accroché dans ses cheuveux qui reposait sur son épaule gauche, et des yeux bleu foncés, il portait un Shihakusho composé d'un Shitagi blanc qui se trouve le Kosode noir et d'un Hakama noir soutenu par un Hakama-himo blanc.

Après avoir tuer la bète en un coup, il rangea son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau,qui était accroché à sa taille avec un tissu Blanc, "finalement il s'est passé quelque chose" se réjouie Fujimaru, puis repris un air sérieux "comment cette fille à-t-elle pu voir un Hollow?" se demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton

"Cette chose s'appelle un hollow?"

"Oui, et je me demande pourquoi il en avait après..." alors qu'il répondait à la question automatiquement il se retourna vers la fille "atendez...vous pouvez me voir?"

"Bien entendu que je peux vous voir" répond la fille avec un sourire "merci de m'avoir sauvé" salua la fille "mon nom est Kagome Higurashi". Kagome avait la peau un peu pale avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, et de grands yeux bruns, elle portait un uniforme scolaire avec un haut blanc et une jupe verte.

"Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grand chose" répond le Shinigami en se grattant l'arrière de la tete, gené, "Mon nom est Fujimaru. Fujimaru Kudo"

"Vous etes très fort pour avoir battu ce monstre en un coup" complimenta Kagome.

"Allons, arréter vous allez me faire rougir" plaisanta Fujimaru

"C'est drole, il est aussi fort qu'Inuyasha, mais contrairement à lui, il n'a pas mauvais caractère" pensa Kagome, un sourire au lèvres "il pourrait peut-etre nous aider à récupérer la perle, il à l'air d'etre digne de confiance"

"Excusez moi, je dois retrouver des amis, j'aimerais vous les présenter" proposa poliment Kagome.

"Je vous remercie, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger" menti Fujimaru, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais peu de gens peuvent voir les Shinigamis, ses amis la prendrait pour une folle.

Kagome l'attrapa par le bras et le tira de force "allons! vous n'allez pas me déranger, et puis je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée".

Plus Tards

Kagome, équiper d'un énormes sac à dos, et Fujimaru se trouvaient devant un puit.

"Et donc, pour voir vos amis, on dois sauter là-dedans?" demanda Fujimaru sceptique.

"Oui" répond simplement Kagome.

"Vous etes sur de ne pas vouloir que je porte votre sac" demanda le Shinigami.

"Non merci" insista la collégienne.

"Je peux vous porter si vous voulez" proposa Fujimaru, provoquant à Kagome de rougir, le seul à l'avoir porter était Inuyasha, le fait de penser qu'un autre garçon la porterais la genait un peu, mais le sac étant effectivement très lourd, elle finit par accepter.

Kagome fit très étonner, le dos de Fujimaru était aussi confortable que celui d'Inuyasha.

Fujimaru sauta dans le puit, avec Kagome sur le dos, et à sa grande surprise, le puit n'avait pas de fond "c'est certainement pour cette raison que le puit dégage une étrange aura" pensa le garçon.

Le duo finit par sortir du puit, et Fujimaru fut surpris et émerveiller par ce qu'il vit, l'endroit ou ils ont atteri se trouvait à l'orée d'une foret, de l'herbe et des arbres a pertes de vue, et beaucoup d'air frais.

Fujimaru inspira un grand coup "comme cet endroit est magnifique" pensa-t-il puis il s'adressa à Kagome qui était toujours sur son dos "ou doit-on aller pour voir vos amis?"

"Par là" dit-elle en montrant une direction du doigt "j'espère qu'Inuyasha ne sera pas jaloux" pensa Kagome, elle fut tirer de ses pensée par la rapidité de Fujimaru, il la portait avec une telle facilité, sa force était du meme niveau que celle d'Inuyasha, que faire si le demi démon le provoquait en duel? en pensant à cela elle regrettait d'avoir amener son sauveur, Inuyasha ou Fujimaru lequel ganerait?.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensés par Fujimaru qui évita un Katana lancée sur lui à l'aide d'un Shunpo "whaou, qui était juste" pensa le shinigami en déposant une Kagome surprise.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Kagome, surprise par la capacité de Fujimaru.

"Un shunpo, cette technique est efficace pour éviter les attaques" explique le shinigami avec un sourire, puis il regarda dans la direction du Katana avec un air sérieux "ce sabre dégage une force étrange, ce serait un Zanpakuto?" pensa le garçon.

Kagome regarda également le Katana et palit en le voyant "Tessaiga" chuchota-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Tessaiga Fujimaru fut attaquer par un flash rouge "Sankon Tesso!" Fujimaru utilisa le Shunpo pour éviter l'attaque, puis il vit son aggresseur, c'était un garçon d'a peu près son age, de longs cheveux blancs, avec une étrange tenue rouge "Un Zanpakuto et une Attaque semblable a celle d'un Hollow, ce n'est pas tout, il a une apparence humaine, aucun doute" pensa Fujimaru en dégainant Ryujomaru et en grimaçant de colère "c'est un arrancar!".

"Inu...yasha" chuchota Kagome dans la crainte de l'affrontement.

Inuyaha fit craquer ses doigts en regardant le Shinigami furieusement "il à éviter mon attaque avec une vitesse surhumaine de plus il à une odeur semblable à Kikyo, quoi qu'il en soit je ne le laisserais pas enlever Kagome!" pensa Inuyasha en saisissant Tessaiga. Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa main l'arme se transforma, Elle ressemblait à un croc immense avec au niveau de la garde une épaisse fourure.

Fujimaru regarda cette arme dans la crainte "C'est impossible! il maitrise aussi le Shikai?" pensa-t-il.

Les deux guerriers se sont précipité l'un à l'autre pour laisser leurs épées s'entrechoqué, ce qui provoqua une énorme bourrasque d'énergie.

"Incroyable! son épée résiste à Tessaiga!" pensa Inuyasha, surpris.

"Son Zanpakuto résiste sans problème à Ryujomaru?" oberva Fujimaru dans la crainte.

Kagome voulut intervenir mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tant la puissance du choque des épées était grande.

3 figures étaient cachés dans les bois à obsever le combat

"Ohlàlà Inuyasha va avoir du mal"

"C'est un humain? il manie une arme semblable à Tessaiga"

"S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je serais là pour réconforter Kagome"

Les deux geurriers forçaient de plus en plus pou avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire, ce qui rendit la bourasque d'énergie encore plus violente.

"Couché!"

Aussitot Inuyasha fit Plaqué au sol, provoquant un petit cratère, une petite goutte de sueur dégoulina des 3 figures caché dans les bois.

"ça va pas la tete?! pourquoi t'as fais ça?!" se plaint le Hanyou, en se redressant.

Alors qu'il aurait du le tuer, Fujimaru rengaina son sabre, considérant que le duel était fini, de plus, cet Arrancar avait une attitude de gamin, il décida donc d'observer et de décider après.

"Parce que!" rouspéta Kagomé en s'avançant vers le duo, un air furieux "tu t'attaque à l'homme qui m'à sauvé la vie!".

Les 3 figures furent très intéréssés par cette révélation

"Intéressant"

"Un humain à tenu tete à Inuyasha, voilà qui va l'énerver, héhéhé"

"En plus elle a prit sa défense, voilà qui suffira à le faire réagir"

"Comment ça il t'à sauvé la vie?" demanda le Hanyou

"J'étais poursuivi par un monstre, il m'a sauvé en le tuant en un seul coup d'épée" expliqua Kagome

Inuyasha se mit à regarder Fujimaru d'un mauvais oeil, une perle de sueur coula sur le front du Shinigami, géné d'etre fixé "oui?" demanda-t-il.

"J'aurais pu en faire autant!" rouspéta le Hanyou en faisant la moue.


	2. Chapter 2

je ne possède que mon OC

CHAPITRE 2

SHIKAI! Brille Ryujomaru!

Kagome à conduit Fujimaru chez la vieille Kaede, ou il fut la rencontre de miroku le moine pervers, Sango la chasseuse de démons, et Shippo le petit démon renard.

"Incroyable!" s'emerveilla la vieille Kaede "voila donc à quoi ressemble les Shinigamis".

Fujimaru ne pus s'empecher de se sentir géner d'etre ainsi observer.

"Les Shinigamis?" demanda Kagome.

"Des esprits chargés d'amener les esprits des défunts dans l'au-dela" expliqua Miroku "je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance d'en voir un de mon vivant".

"Pfft n'importe quoi!" se plaint Inuyasha en boudant "les Shinigamis n'existe pas!".

"Pourtant Fujimaru se trouve bel et bien là" retorque Kaede provoquant à Inuyasha de bouder encore plus.

"En plus il est aussi costaud que toi" se moqua Shippo, qui gagna une claque derrière la tete par Inuyasha.

"Néanmoins j'aimerais savoir s'il y en a d'autre" demanda Kaede.

Fujimaru se gratta l'arrière de la tete avec un rire nerveux "aucune idée, je suis ici depuis seulement aujourd'hui, mais c'est possible"

"D'ailleur pourquoi avez vous un sabre?" demanda Sango gagnant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Notre Zanpakuto nous sert à purifier les Hollows" explique le jeune Shinigami

Kagome, se souvenant de son agresseur eu un leger frisson.

"Hollow?" demanda à nouveau Sango.

"Les Hollows sont des ames défuntes consumés par la corruption" explique Fujimaru.

"Donc votre mission consiste à purifier les hollows et à guider les esprits vers l'au-dela" résume Kaede.

"C'est ça" répond Fujimaru.

Inuyasha observais avec attention l'arme de Fujimaru, ce qui n'a pas échapper à ce dernier "je peux t'aider Inuyasha?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Inuyasha tourna aussitot sa tete en grommelant.

"Inuyasha!" s'enerva Kagome.

"Ton arme...elle a resister à ma Tessaiga" dit le garçon, de dos.

Fujimaru, d'abord étonner sourit aussitot "Tessaiga hein? un chouette nom, mon Zanpakuto s'appelle Ryujomaru".

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une épée pouvant resister à tessaiga mis à part Tenssaiga" se plaint le Hanyou.

"Je suis quand meme très étonné, ton Shikai est très puissant" complimenta le Shinigami "si nous avions continuer le combat j'aurais été en difficulté"

"Le Shikai?" demanda Sango

"Oui" répond le Shinigami "lorsque le guerrier communique avec son Zanpakuto, un lien d'ame se créer, et la forme sceller de l'arme se libère, montrant son véritable aspect, nous appelons cela le shikai"

Le hanyou, fier de lui ne pu s'empecher de sourire.

"Donc Inuyasha utilise toujours, incosciement donc, son Tessaiga sous forme de shikai" commença Miroku.

"Et il se fais quand meme botté les fesses!" se moqua à nouveau Shippo, gagnant une claque à l'arrière du crane.

"N'importe quoi! Fujimaru à dit lui meme qu'il aurait été en difficulté!" cria Inuyasha.

"N'en sois pas si sur" le coupa Kaede "d'après ce que vous m'avez racontez, le sabre de Fujimaru n'a pas changer, contrairement au tiens Inuyasha".

"Je vois!" repris Miroku en tapant son poins dans l'autre main "donc l'arme de Fujimaru était sous forme scéllée".

Tout le monde regarda Fuijimaru dans la crainte, Ryujomaru serait donc plus puissant que Tessaiga? cette simple pensée était insuportable pour Inuyasha.

"Ryujomaru et Tessaiga sont différents" coupa Fujimaru "Chaque lame à une spécificité propre à elle meme, seule la maitrise de son arme fais la différence au combat" puis il fit un sourire idiot "c'est ce que j'ai appris de mon mentor".

"Et donc ? quelle serait la spécialité de Tessaiga?" demanda Kaede.

Fujimaru se gratta à nouveau l'arrière de la tete "je n'en ai aucune idée, le seule qui puisse le savoir est Inuyasha".

Inuyasha devint tout à coup silencieux, écoutant attentivement.

"Inuyasha à l'air de vouloir en savoir plus sur Tessaiga, sa défaite contre Sesshomaru doit encore lui peser" pensa Kagome.

Tout à coup Fujimaru se leva et sortit violament de la maison, suivit de près par Inuyasha.

"Que se passe-t-il?!" paniqua Shippo

"Vite! il faut les suivres!" dit Miroku.

Inuyasha et Fujimaru couraient à toute vitesse en direction de la foret.

"C'est quoi cette odeur? je ne l'ai jamais senti avant aujourd'hui" pensa Inuyasha.

"Cette pression spirituelle, c'est celles de Hollows!" pensa Fujimaru.

Lorsque les deux Guerriers sont arrivés à destinations, une dizaine de Hollows se trouvaient là, devant eux.

Des monstres géants de couleur blanche avec un trou béant dans la poitrine.

"C'est quoi ces choses?!" trembla Inuyasha, il fut tirer de ses pensées par un Hollow fracturant vers lui.

Le hollow lui assena un coup qu'Inuyasha para en brandissant Tessaiga, sans succès, le coup fut d'une telle puissance qu'Inuyasha fut envoyé à travers les arbres.

Lorsque Kagome et les autres sont arrivés proche de l'endroit, ils ont trouvés Inuyasha gisant sur le sol, bléssé.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" cria Kagome en secouant le hanyou.

Miroku mit 2 doigts sur son cou pour vérifier son poul "il respire encore, il est seulement blesser" rassura Miroku, puis il regarda autour.

"Inuyasha" soupira Kagome de soulagement, puis une question lui vint à l'esprit "ou est Fujimaru?!".

A ce moment des cris efrayants et des coups se firent entendre.

Inuyasha repris conscience à ce moment précis, comme s'il réagissait au hurlements.

"Inuyasha! tu n'as rien?!" s'inquieta Kagome.

Une petite explosion eut lieu non loin du groupe "qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Sango.

Inuyasha se leva avec difficulter, ramassa Tessaiga et marcha en boitant vers le lieu de l'explosion, il fut arreter par Miroku "laisse moi passer" dit Inuyasha en regardant dangereusement le moine.

"J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais une chose est sur, dans ton état tu ne feras pas long feu" répond le moine, puis il regarda Kagome "Dame Kagome restez avec lui, Sango et moi allons voir ce qui se passe".

Lorsque Sango et Miroku sont arrivés sur place, ce qu'ils virent les fit grimacers dans la crainte, des monstres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu s'attaquaient à Fujimaru.

Fujimaru faisait face à ces monstres, essoufler et blesser "il est dans le meme état qu'Inuyasha" pensa Miroku, puis il regarda Sango "allons-y".

"Brille! Ryujomaru!"

Se tournant vers la voix le duo vit un spectacle étonnant, son épée avais disparu, à la place un gantelet d'acier bleu se prolongeant jusqu'à son coude avec des gravures dorées, deux lames courbés parallèment partant du dos de la main jusqu'au coude, avec son extrémité se terminant par une lame de katana normale, se trouvait sur son bras droit.

En un clin d'oeil, il disparu de leur visions et réaparu quelques secondes plus tards derrière le groupe de créatures, rengainant Ryujomaru qui avais repris son aspect normale, aussitot les créatures crièrent et disparurent sans laisser de traces.

"Wow" pensait Sango "sa technique est extremement efficace".

"Incroyable! ce serait ça le shikai dont il nous aurait parler?" pensa Miroku "si c'est le cas et si ce sont ces monstres qui ont battu Inuyasha, alors il ne fais aucun doute que Fujimaru l'aurait battut".

"Miroku! Sango!"

Lorsqu'ils se sont retourner, Miroku et Sango ont aperçut Inuyasha totalement guéri, portant Kagome sur son dos.

"Inuyasha guéri à une vitesse phénomenale" pensa le moine.

"Ou sont-ils? pourquoi l'odeur disparais?" demanda Inuyasha.

"Tu arrive trop tard, Fujimaru les a battut" répond Miroku.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était présent chez la vieille Kaede.

"Donc c'est ça les hollows?!" demanda Inuyasha en serrant les poingts "je n'ai rien pu faire contre eux! à ce ryhtme je ne pourrait pas protéger Kakgome! ni Kikyo!" pensa-t-il.

Kagome remarqua l'expression du Hanyou "Inuyasha" pensa-t-elle.

"Oui, mais ils ne se ressemble pas tous, comme la pluparts des gens ne les vois pas, ils pensent que ces incidents sont du à des causes naturels" explique Fujimaru.

Sango regarda fixement le shinigami, qui eut une perle de sueur coulant sur son front.

"Heu...oui?" demanda Fujimaru.

Sango s'agenouilla devant Fujimaru, ce qui surpris tout le monde dans la pièce, surtout Miroku.

"Entrainez moi!" supplia la chasseuse de démons.

"Eeeeeeh!" s'exclamèren Shippo et Kagome en meme temps.

"Je dois sauver Kohaku! votre rapidité est exceptionnel! s'il vous plait, entrainez moi!" inssista Sango.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas comment entrainer quelqu'un, Sango voulait sauver un etre chère à ses yeux, chose que fujimaaru pouvais parfaitement comprendre.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'entrainer" répond Fuijmaru "en revanche je peux t'aider à t'améliorer" dit-il avec un sourire fier.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède aucun des personnages sauf mon OC

CHAPITRE 3

Entrainement! Fujimaru et Sango!

Attendez….quoi?! ELLE?!

Le lendemain matin, Fujimaru et Sango se trouvaient au milieux d'une prairie herbeuse dont les hautes herbes étaient plier à cause du vent.

Sango était vêtue de sa tenue de chasseuse de démons et était équipée de son énorme boomerang ainsi que d'un katana attaché à sa taille.

"Je suis prete maître!" salua Sango de façon solennelle ce qui provoqua à Fujimaru de gratter l'arrière de sa tête.

"Maître?" rougi le Shinigami. "Allons, je ne suis qu'un lieutenant de la 2ème division."

Ce simple commentaire fit écho dans l'esprit d'une personne qui observait la scène en silence, assis sur une branche d'arbre non loin du duo.

"Avant de commencer j'aurais une question."

"Oui, je t'écoute."

Sango resta silencieuse quelques instants avec un regard empli d'hésitation, sans doute l'angoisse de la question ou de la réponse.

"Comment deviens t on Shinigami?" demanda la chasseresse.

Ce fut au tour de Fujimaru de rester silencieux mais avec un regard ennuyé.

Toujours assis sur la branche d'arbre, Inuyasha ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion.

"C'est très simple" commença Fujimaru.

Sango et Inuyasha attendait la réponse d'une impatience égale à celle d'un enfant.

"Il suffit de mourir"

Cette réponse surprit Inuyasha, en revanche pour Sango ce fut un énorme choc. Cela voulait dire que Fujimaru était mort? Comment? de façon Naturel? ou quelqu'un l'aurait tué?! Si oui pourquoi?

"Bien entendu la mort n'est que la première étape" ajoute Fujimaru "il y a toujours la possibilité d'aller en enfer ou de se transformer en Hollow."

Puis il remarqua le visage de Sango déformer par la peur et le choc. "Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui." dit il en repartant en direction du village.

"Non!" coupa Sango en attaquant soudainement Fujimaru en lui lançant son géantissime boomerang que le Shinigami évita à l'aide d'un Shunpo.

"Whaou! Voilà qui était dangereux!" soupira la Shinigami.

"Je m'excuse pour mon attitude." commença Sango. "C'est juste que votre réponse ma surprise."

"C'est compréhensible, cela surprendrais n'importe qui" répond Fujimaru en riant nerveusement tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Je vous remercie" se prosterna Sango. Puis elle se mit en position d'attaque avec son Katana. Le Shinigami laissa alors son coté enfantin de côté afin de laisser la place au Shinigami.

"Messire Fujimaru, je vous en prie, attaquer moi avec votre Shikai." demanda Sango d'un air déterminé.

"Hors de question!" répondit aussitôt Fujimaru. "Le Shikai, les Shinigamis s'en servent pour protéger les humains pas pour les blessés et de plus…..tu n'y survivrait peut-être pas."

La colère s'empara alors de Sango. Comment ose t il?! Même si c'est un Shinigami, comment ose t il insulté les chasseurs de démons.

"Ne vous…...moquez…..pas" et avec un regard fou de colère elle rengaina son katana et saisit son boomerang afin de l'envoyer sur Fujimaru. "de moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Le Shinigami de bougeais pas, il se contentait de regarder l'arme venir sur lui à toute vitesse.

"Il est fou!" pensa Inuyasha, toujours caché dans l'arbre "pourquoi ne l'évite t il pas?!"

Le boomerang traversa le corps de Fujimaru, mais lui passa à travers comme un fantôme passe à travers les murs.

"Quoi?!" hurla intérieurement Inuyasha "ce type peut passer à travers les objets?!"

Puis il se mit à regarder en direction de Fujimaru pour voir qu'il avait disparu. Il se mit aussitôt à regarder Sango pour la voir agenouillée au sol avec Fujimaru debout derrière elle, son Zanpakuto tendu à côté du cou de celle-ci qui transpirait de surprise et de peur. Mais son Zanpakuto avais changer à la place de la lame habituelle se trouvait un cimeterre transpercé par deux anneaux sur le dessus.

"Ryojomaru, mon Zanpakuto, est un peu spécial" commença Fujimaru d'un ton calme, presque effrayant du point de vue de Sango. "Alors que la plupart des Zanpakuto n'ont qu'une seule spécialité à savoir: vitesse, technique et puissance. Ryojomaru jongle entre les trois. Je peux de ce fait changer l'apparence de mon sabre en fonction de mon adversaire, de la situation et créer de puissants enchaînements…..l'ennui c'est que mon attribut de base est la vitesse, il m'est donc difficile de bien doser la force de mon attaque."

"Quo…"

Sango n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la plupart des arbres sont tombés comme si quelqu'un les avais coupés.

"Impossible!" paniqua Sango. "Est-ce vous qui avez….."

"Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu pourrais ne pas survivre. Je ne voulais pas insulter tes capacités….je te prie de me pardonner."

Ce sentiment de faiblesse face à un adversaire, cette appréhension qu'à la moindre erreur vous allez avoir la tête tranchés par votre ennemi. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Seisshomaru, Sango ressentait cette peur face à un adversaire qui, pour une fois n'était même pas un démon.

"Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez qu'un simple lieutenant….est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il y a des Shinigamis plus fort que vous?" demanda une Sango impressionnée mais effrayé par cette idée.

"Oh que oui!" répondit Fujimaru en rengainant son sabre et en reprenant son air idiot habituel. "Les vice-capitaines et les capitaines sont capable de me vaincre sans problèmes" menti Fujimaru. Le mensonge ne fut pas que ses supérieurs puisse le vaincre, le mensonge était le "sans problèmes" car en plus du Shikai Fujimaru maîtrise aussi le Bankai. Beaucoup de Shinigamis le mette d'ailleur au même niveau que Kurosaki Ichigo dans le classement des puissance du Seretei.

Cette révélation fut pâlir Sango et fit bouillir Inuyasha de rage.

"Un simple lieutenant…...c'est une blague?! Messire Fujimaru est aussi fort que Seisshomaru!" pensa la chasseuse de démons. "Et dire que je voulais qu'il s'y mette sérieusement contre moi. J'ai été particulièrement orgueilleuse!"

"Merde!" grogna Inuyasha en frappant sur la branche ou il était installé. Son coup fut telle que son poing était égratigné, montrant ainsi la solidité de la branche. "Ce gars est plus fort que moi. Cet enfoiré m'a ménager lors de notre combat l'autre jour! Et si ce n'est qu'un lieutenant, ses supérieur doivent être des monstres en combat! "

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fujimaru et Sango était arrivé à l'entrée du village.

Contrairement à l'ambiance de l'entraînement, ils semblaient rire de bon coeur entre eux.

Ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Miroku.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend ce Fujimaru" grogna le moine "je le trouve bien familier avec Sango."

"Laisse tomber!" coupa un Inuyasha boudant apparaissant derrière lui. "Son air idiot et innocent est trompeur. En vrai tu n'a aucune chance contre lui."

Kagome interrompit la discussion des deux amis lors de son arrivé.

"Bonjour les garçons! De quoi vous parlez?" demanda la Miko.

"De rien!" grogna le Hanyou.

À ce commentaire Kagome se mit à bouder.

"Je sais bien que vous parliez entre vous!" dit-elle en s'approchant d'Inuyasha. "Je veux savoir de quoi!"

"Mais de rien je te dis!" grogna Inuyasha en s'éloignant d'elle.

Grimaçant furieusement, Kagome se tourna vers Miroku afin d'avoir une réponse, mais celui-ci se mit à regarder à gauche, à droite en sifflotant afin d'éviter le regard insistant de la jeune fille."

Ennuyée, Kagome remarqua alors Fujimaru et Sango s'avançant vers eux. "Ah! Fujimaru-Kun! Sango! Comment allez vous?"

"Oh! Kagome-san! vous avez bien dormi?" demanda amicalement Fujimaru.

"Nan mais oh!" coupa Inuyasha "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment elle à dormi?!"

"Couché!" cria Kagome. Puis elle se mit à rire nerveusement à Fujimaru. "Excuse le, il est simplement jaloux."

"Hein?! Qui est jaloux de qui?" répond le Hanyou.

Fujimaru afficha alors un sourire empli de chagrin. "Vous voir comme ça me rappelle quelqu'un, il me tarde de la retrouvée."

"Il me tarde de la retrouvée. Il me tarde de la retrouvée." ces mots ont résonnés dans l'esprit de Miroku qui, à une vitesse folle apparut à côté du Shinigami enroulant son bras droit autour autour de son "ami" nouveaux venue. "Fujimaru! Tu est un type bien! Je t'avais mal jugé." Puis il regarda Fujimaru droit dans les yeux affichant ainsi sa détermination. "Sache que je t'aiderais à la retrouvée! Moi Miroku j'en fais le serment!"

Soudainement Fujimaru se mit à grimacer et à transpirer fortement.

Voyant cela le groupe se mit à se poser des questions.

"Heu…..tout va bien?" demanda Kagome en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Fujimaru.

"Ara?" commenta une voix, Fujimaru trembla davantage lorsqu'il l'entendit. "Comme tu n'envoyait aucun rapport, je me suis inquiétée et j'ai eu un mal fou à te trouver. Et quand je te retrouve que vois-je? Tu t'amuse au lieu de travailler?!"

Cette voix stricte mais un peu provocatrice donna des frissons à Miroku.

Une fille apparut soudain devant le groupe. Plutôt petite et peut paraître pour une petite fille au loin. Elle a un petit visage aux yeux bleus gris foncés , ses cheveux sont noirs et courts et forment un genre de carré effilé avec des longs bandeaux tressés en nattes blanches, elle porte un kimono noir avec la robe de capitaine. Sous son kimono noir, elle porte la tenue de la police militaire, lui laissant le dos et les épaules nus.

"Soi-Fon-Taichou!" bégaya Fujimaru en reculant prudemment. "Justement je leur disais que je devais aller vous voir pour vous faire un rapport."

"Ah oui?" répondit Soi-Fon avec un sourire Dangereux. "Alors pourquoi fuis-tu, Fujimaru Kudo?!"

La sueur de Fujimaru dégoulina de plus belle et plus rapidement. "Non je…" puis il disparut en courant dans la forêt. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Tu ne m'échappera pas Fujimaru Kudo!" dit Soi-Fon d'une voix aussi effrayante qu'elle, en disparaissant avec un Shunpo, laissant le groupe d'Inuyasha sans mots aucun.

"Qu….que se passe t il?"

Fujimaru enchainais les Shunpo entre les arbres de la forêt dans l'espoir d'échapper à son poursuivant.

"Hahahahahaha!" se moqua Soi-Fon "Tu es un imbécile Kudo Fujimaru! Tu devrais savoir que cet environnement est notre point fort à la deuxième division."

Sortie de nulle part, Soi-Fon bondit sur le Shinigami en fuite, provoquant au deux esprits de rouler ensemble au sol trois fois d'affilée.

Fujimaru était immobilisé au sol par Soi-Fon qui le maintenait au sol en le tenant par les épaules.

La panique s'empara du lieutenant Kudo. "Pardonnez moi Taichou! Je ne sais pas ce qui…"

Il fut coupé par deux larmes tombant sur ses joues.

"Crétin!" cria Soi-Fon "Tu a une idée de combien Matsuri et moi nous sommes inquiétés?!"

En regardant l'air inquiet de son capitaine, Fujimaru la regarda comme une femme pour la première fois, et pour la première foi il remarqua à quel point elle était mignonne.

"Hmm Hmm! Je vous dérange peut-être?"

"Quoi, Qui? Comment? Ou?" paniqua Fujimaru en redressant, portant inconsciemment Soi-Fon comme une princesse au passage. Puis il vit Shippo le regardant d'un air : Dit donc petit cachotier.

"Bonjour Shippo!" essaya de changer de sujet Fujimaru.

"Lache moi Fujimaru Kudo!" ordonna la capitaine rougissante d'être ainsi porter.

"En...Entendu Soi-Fon Taichou!" s'exécuta Kudo en lâchant Soi-Fon sans crier gare causant à celle-ci de tomber au sol. "Un tel affront! Je te ferait payer ça a Soul Society!" trembla Soi-Fon de colère.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

De retour au village Fujimaru présenta son capitaine a Inuyasha, Kagome et au autres.

"Ainsi donc, c'est de cet endroit que se dégage la puissante pression spirituel à l'extérieur du puit." résume la capitaine, puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil étrange à Inuyasha. "Mais toi, tu n'es apparemment ni Shinigami ni Arrancar, pourquoi as-tu un Zanpakuto?" questionna la guerrière.

"Je vais tout vous raconter" répondit la vieille Kaede.

Quelques part dans une forêt du Pays, une femme à la peau foncée, au yeux rouge sang et au longs cheveux violets descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses cheveux étant raide lui donnait un air imposant de guerrière. Ses vêtements se compose d'un dos nu (un type de maillot) attaché à une robe noir par un tissu orangé enroulé autour de la taille, la robe descendait jusqu'aux pieds nus de la femme et semblait déchirée et abîmé à son extrémité. Sans doute une preuve de ses nombreuses batailles. Sur ses avant bras, des protections identique à celle des samouraïs de l'époque. Un bandana sur le front cachant un peu ses yeux à la manière du chapeau d'Urahara. Son Zanpakuto, ressemblait au Zangetsu d'Ichigo Kurosaki, à la différence qu'il n'avait pas de pointe, et sa garde semblait attaché à la lame par des racine de la garde en bois pénétrant le bas de la lame.

Devant elle, se tenait un homme étrange habillée en singe.

"C'est vrai ça?!" demanda la femme avec un ton dangereux à l'homme-singe. "Un capitaine et son subalterne en dehors de Soul Society?" puis un sourire effrayant s'afficha sur son visage. "Je vais pouvoir m'amuser, pas vrai Seresutepansà*?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Je comprend" dit Soi-Fon en se grattant le menton d'un air concentré. "C'est cette perle la cause de cette pression spirituel."

"Alors vous allez nous aider?" demanda Kagome avec espoir.

"Non" répond de suite Soi-Fon. "Cette époque n'est pas la nôtre, nous n'avons aucun droit d'agir. d'ailleur nous ne devrions même être là. De plus notre mission était seulement de découvrir la cause de cette pression spirituel sur nos capteurs, pas d'intervenir."

"Mais Taichou.."

"Silence Fujimaru!" coupa Soi-Fon. La puissance du capitaine fut telle que, rien qu'en élevant la voix, l'instinct de survie du groupe du Hanyou leur incitait à s'enfuir.

"Je vois" pensa Sango, tremblante, "c'est donc ça un capitaine. Si nous les avions comme ennemis nous serions déjà morts."

"C'est incroyable!" pensa Miroku "Si de si puissants Shinigamis existe c'est qu'il doit y avoir des Hollow de cet acabit là. Je remercie les dieux pour que nous n'ayons pas à les affronter."

Puis tout à coup, Fujimaru et Soi-Fon ont grimacer, laissant présager des ennuis.

"Taichou…" commença Fujimaru.

"Oui…...je sais" répond Soi-Fon en se tournant vers la sortie, suivie de près par Fujimaru. Tel un Capitaine et son Vice-capitaine, les deux Shinigamis sont sortis de la vieille cabane.

Inuyasha grogna sur place. "Grrrrrrr, s'ils pensent s'en sortir comme ça sans qu'ils m'apprennent à me servir de Tessaiga….ils se gourrent complètement." pensa t il en se précipitant à leur poursuite.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la maison de Kaede, il vu ses deux compagnons devant une Shinigami à l'épée immense accompagné d'une vingtaines d'autre Shinigamis.

"Bonjour à vous!" commença la chef ennemie d'une voix excitée "Je suis Hoshizuki Shihoin et je fais partie de la résistance de Soul Society!"

"Quoi?!" hurla Fujimaru de surprise "la résistance?"

"C'est rare de voir un Capitaine et son vice-capitaine dans le monde humain" continua Hoshizuki "j'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas à la solde des arrancars."

"Les quoi?!" hurla à nouveau Fujimaru.

"Je vois" pensa Soi-Fon "en arrivant je n'ai pas senti d'autre Shinigamis. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais dame Yoruichi m'avais dit que les Shihoin étaient devenus noble après une période noir à Soul Society."

"Comment ça vice-capitaine?" coupa Inuyasha en grognant "tu disais que tu n'était qu'un simple lieutenant!"

"Oui c'est vrai" répond Fujimaru en regardant Inuyasha "mais comment tu le sais?"

Cette question pris Inuyasha par surprise, lui qui était fier n'irait pas dire à Fujimaru qu'il l'espionnait afin d'apprendre 2-3 trucs pour s'améliorer.

"Heu..ben….enfin" bégaya le Hanyou.

"Encore mieux!" coupa Hoshizuki "Vous avez rallier Inuyasha à votre cause, ce qui veut dire que la réincarnation de Kikyo sera de la partie." puis la Shinigami regarda Fujimaru en se léchant les babines, faisant palir le concerné et grincer des dents Soi-Fon.

"Quand à toi, tu as beau avoir le grade de lieutenant ta pression spirituel ne saurait tromper un expert du combat, tu as au moins le niveau d'un vice-capitaine."

Puis elle et ses hommes se sont soudain prosternés devant les trois guerriers. "Je vous en prie! Capitaine de division et son vice-capitaine! Aidez nous à libérer Soul Society d'Arthuro Plateado!"

*Panthère céleste.


End file.
